Metal Grandmaster
When Shinnock wanted a perfect hybrid of Cyborg and Demon, he brain-washed Foom to go back in time and get the Lin Kuei Grandmaster's brain, and give it to Shinnock so he could make Shade-Proto X12. It worked, but it rampaged and went to find and kill Sektor and Cyrax. In the process, it killed Sindel, Shao Khan, Raiden, Sub-Zero, Smoke, Noob-Saibot, Freddy K. and Kratos. Moves, Entrance and Victory Pose Entrance: Johnny Cage walks in and says: "Huh, this lil' note said there's an award for me." suddenly, a Nether Blade goes thru his chest and out again, soon MG comes out and says: "Foolish Human. I take pity on his stupidity." Rocket Shades: He launches hundreds of missiles that track down the target until they hear FINISH HIM/HER. Aerial Blast: His teleport move. He jumps into his shadow and Drop-Kicks you from behind. Digi-Combo: He shoots a rocket that turns into three versions of him, and they kick the opponent repeat-ingly till 3 seconds are up. Tractor Beam: His signature move. He shoots a beam that pulls the target towards him. It does 0 damage. Shinnock's Wrath: He summons a Shadow Priest that attacks the target, then flys off. Victory Pose: He turns into his dead target and does the gangman style dance. Fatalities Multi-Me: He summons 4 of himself, and 2 more to hold the target's feet in place, and then...BBOOOM BU-SLAM BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!1 Robot Ninja Storm: Well, I think u know. Snake-Up-My-Sleeve: He summons two of himself to hold the target in place, then he types a code and...Hsssssss!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! *CHOMP CHOMP*! Mecha Metals in the Storm: He summons Cyber-Foom to make a tornado, the target then falls, and Metal Grandy stomps on the target's head, and that turns the target's head into a pulp. LOL!! Costumes Non robot, Shadow Priest, Sektor, Cyrax, Iron Proto, Shade Proto X13, Cyber-Foom, Possessed Stryker Other Timeline In This timeline, the Grandmaster was killed by Cyrax, and Smoke became the New Grandmaster, and Metal Grandmaster was built by Foom to cut down the living woods and help him become the Ruler of Otherrealm. This plan worked, and Metal Grandmaster enslaved the Netherrealm. X-Rays To Mars and back: I think u know. Rocket Punch: He launches a rocket damaging the target's Arms and chest, then back slaps the face, which damages the skull. Lin Kuei's Wrath: It can only do this in the The Grandmaster form, he unleashes an army of palms, similar to the Sonic move, 64 fists, damaging the whole body and breaking it. Iron Tum-Tum: He punches the stomach so hard that it shatters the Tum-Tum and The Skull. Other-Show Stopping Facts Babtaility: He turns into a baby version of the Grandmaster, and hops on a TaiGore and rides away, singing the Trollol Song. He Turned Foom into Cyber-Foom. He appeared in Soulcalibur to take the sword and...TURNED ALL ON EARTH AND EARTH INTO ROBOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He teamed up with Fulgore, and soon...they fused to make the perfect killer mecha! He can somehow control TaiGores. After he killed Freddy Krueger, he took his fedora and said: Tell the Nether I sent ya! Endings Soulcalibur: As he the world was remade, so was Earthrealm...Now know as TechRealm. MK2 Modern Remake: He had once again become grandmaster, and Cyber-Foom was an elite. Together, they ruled all the known realms, and Metal became an Elder-God. MKX: He had killed Sektor and Cyrax, but, he had not taking care of a bigger threat... Killer Instinct: Metal Fulgore Grandmaster had Konqered all, and now ruled all! Hateality On Sektor: A bunch of TaiGores attack Sektor, and almost kill him. On Cyrax: He knocks him down, and starts to kick him a lot. On Cyber Sub Zero: He rips out Sub's legs, and uses the still living upper-body as a puppet. On Freddy: He shouts finish him, and grabs Fred's hands, and sticks it in Fred's eyes. On Any Ninja: He turns them into a robot, then tells the robot to self-destruct. Death and Reviving When Metal Grandmaster challenged Cyber-Sub Zero to a battle of being Grandmaster, Sub called Foom so they could double team him. Metal almost killed them both, but Smoke killed The Metal Grandmaster just in time. After, in the Dead Pool, Shang Tsung and Meat tried to make a Soulnado, but all it did was revive Metal Grandmaster. Soon, in quest for his lost power, He met and joined The Black Dragon, and soon he took a place in Baraka's army. Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Movie Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Robots Category:Ninja Category:Male Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Fiction